Rend Heaven
by terminalfeline
Summary: After the ordeal with the Sea God, land was a much welcomed sight for Guts and his group. But what a strange land it was - split by a ravine between light and darkness, and surrounded by a malevolent, watery od. Stranger still is the odd mist in the sky that you can sometimes glimpse islands though... (ON HIATUS: LOST MY NOTES, ONCE AGAIN)


So about this fic: it will probably not be updated very often. Not because I have no ideas, but more because I have too many ideas and I really tried to make this chapter shorter but I ended up with over 4K words anyway. Just a warning, you know. Also, spoilers on various Fire Emblems and Berserk (you should read the newest chapter if you haven't) (the nice thing about that reminder is that it will always be valid until Berserk ends.)

* * *

1 - Malefic Aura

* * *

The sea lapped gently at the Sea Horse's prow as she cut the water before her. Thanks to the protection and help of the merrows, the arduous journey was at an end - land was in sight.

"Whoaaa…" Isidoro stared at the shore in wonder. "Look at that, Isma. It looks like it's night on one side and day on the other!"

It was true. The sun was shining brightly over one side of the landmass, but seemed to go through a strange warp in the sky over the mountain range in the centre and left the other side in darkness. As Isidoro leaned outwards to get a slightly better look, he noticed that the ship was no longer moving.

"My child," called one of the merrows, one he recognised as Isma's mother. "We cannot go any further."

"What's the problem?" asked Guts, who had been in the cabin and getting a lecture from Roderick on the proper maintenance of armour and weapons at sea. "Isn't that Skellig?"

Puck squinted at the horizon, then shook his head.

"I have no idea what that is," said Puck. "Elfheim isn't whatever that weird… day-night place is, though."

"Why are we here then? I thought we were going directly to Skellig." Ivalera fluttered around, agitated.

"I am sorry." Isma's mother shook her head. "We were certain that we were going in the correct direction…"

"It could be that the phenomenon caused by Griffith has done something to Skellig when it was brought closer to our world."

They all turned to see Schierke, who was followed by Casca and Farnese.

"A land divided into night and day sounds like something out of a fairy-tale," said Farnese. "Could it really happen? And even before that… Why are the merrows unable to go further?"

Schierke gave her pupil a look, one that Farnese had come to understand. Taking a deep breath, she took a moment to sense the od of the area.

 _Roiling threads of waves, chained by land and sky and song and steel. Pale, wavering ghosts formed of dripping water. Coils of scales and claws and fangs and horns. An enraged beast bent on destruction rested in these waters, no, in that land on the horizon._

She shivered.

* * *

In the end, they decided to make berth anyway. If the land was a transformed Skellig, then the Flower-Storm Sovereign might still be there. If not, they would at least be able to restock. With the merrows having no clue as to where else Skellig could be, this was their best bet.

"Looks like a port towards past those capes," said Serpico, floating down from the crow's nest. "There's also one on that island."

Roderick nodded. "We'll make for the mainland port," he said, surveying the area with a spyglass. "Keep a lookout - the inhabitants may be hostile." He eyed Magnifico, who was retching into a bucket from a sudden swell. He should probably try to cheer up his friend (again), but right now he had to guide the frigate into a foreign port.

Schierke tapped Isma's shoulder, and gestured for her to come to the cabin. Isidoro pouted, but let them go without an outburst. Farnese seemed distracted by the shore so he decided to keep an eye on Casca, just in case. This turned out to be a very good idea when Casca, curiously reaching at a passing seagull, reached dangerously over the edge. There was some awkward tussling as Isidoro grabbed Casca's arm, surprising her. After some ineffectual struggling, the elf pair took pity on him and flew around Casca's head, distracting her into heading away from the edge.

Roderick, relieved that the tussle had not gone badly, glanced over to his fiancée who would have usually taken care of moments like that.

"She seems disturbed." Serpico voiced Roderick's thoughts. "This place does have an oppressive air."

"You know her well." It was an observation tinged with an emotion Serpico was not unfamiliar with. He broke into a quick and easy smile and whispered something to Roderick.

* * *

"Hey Benny, there's a weird ship coming in. It looks kind of Nohrian but I ain't recognising any of the flags."

"Something like this had to happen when the harbourmaster was out… What kind of ship is it?"

"A warship? Loads of cannons. Looks a bit damaged though."

"I'll ask the Crimson Brigade to keep an eye out, but we'll see what they're here for soon enough."

* * *

They arrived and anchored at the port without incident. Port Dia, as they learned the place was called, was a busy town with what seemed to be an odd variety in sailing vessels. Guts saw that there were two distinct types of ships berthed here - those similar in construction to the Sea Horse and other vessels he had seen in Vrittanis, and those which he found unfamiliar in both construction and decoration. However, even within the two distinct types there was much variety. Fishing vessels, trading caravels and one… strange yet richly adorned ship bearing two flags - an emblem he did not recognise and a stylised lily.

"A noble, or even royalty," said Roderick. "Better be careful about how we act if we bump into them, chief."

Guts nodded. "We're just looking for information," he said. "No need to get tangled up with the nobles and royals." His tone still held disdain for them. Roderick decided to pay it no mind.

"As the captain, I'll go deal with the official business with the harbourmaster," he said, adjusting his collar. "I should be able to procure a map, as well as see what this land is like."

"You're going alone?"

"Worried about me, chief?"

Guts closed his eye. "We don't know anything about this place. I'd rather not lose a very capable cap- oof."

Curious about the port, Casca had wandered off the ship and bumped into Guts. Farnese was close behind, looking a little frantic.

"Please don't walk off like that," she said, catching her by the wrist and wrapping something around it. "Come back to the ship for now- ow!"

Casca suddenly bit Farnese's hand and started running, in apparent pursuit of something. Guts and Farnese moved to stop her at the same time and bumped into each other, sending Farnese stumbling. Roderick made a split-second decision to prevent her head from cracking onto the pavement instead of trying to catch Casca.

And Casca vanished into the crowd.

Before Guts could start shoving people aside in an effort to reach Casca, Farnese grabbed his sleeve.

"Guts, I can find her." Her eyes were determined and certain. "I-I attached a vine snake to her just then, and I can still sense its od."

As well as slowly learning more basic magic from Schierke, she had been experimenting with materials other than brambles for the thorn snakes. The new vine snakes that she and Schierke had made were for the express purpose of keeping tabs on the others should they get separated.

"Let me find her."

* * *

Nyx gathered the hooded cloak around herself and slinked through the port like a small and slippery cat, looking for her contact. She was supposed meet her here hours ago, and she didn't understand why the flippant mage had left her waiting this long. Port Dia wasn't particularly dangerous, even after the Emergence. Especially not for a mage of her calibre. But she did wish that a more quiet place with less people had been chosen. While she might not be a child in mind, her body was most definitely a child's and getting through crowds of much taller people while trying to find someone was nightmarish.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman who pushed past her, nearly knocking her over.

"Oh, for crying out loud-" Nyx paused as the woman who knocked her over suddenly turned around and stared almost dreamily at her. "What do you want, _child_."

The woman made an odd sound, not unlike a child who had not yet learned to speak - then seemed to realise something and turned away, dashing towards the edge of the town. As she ran, Nyx noticed that there was a magically animated vine snaking around her wrist.

A shaman?

"Um, little girl?"

Another woman, looking around frantically, approached Nyx. Wonderful. More who thought her a child.

"I saw you with Casca a second ago, can you please tell me which way she went?"

Something about her felt off. ...Moonlight, woven like thread into her armour and the blade she wore at her hip. Interesting.

"The addled child?" Nyx, despite her apparently serious demeanour, rather liked confusing people by acting her age. "She was heading to this port's outskirts, towards Mount Garou." A sudden thought occurred to her. "I would try to bring her back quickly, if I were you."

She stared straight into the woman's eyes. "The wolfskin roam there, and are said to be hostile."

The woman gripped her dagger and started running in the direction Nyx had pointed. She thought about following her, but decided against it. After all, she had to wait for her irritatingly late contact.

The salt-soaked breeze was nice, though. After some time spent being a hermit in rather dark forests, the open sea was a beautiful sight. She took a moment, closing her eyes to feel the energy of the ocean. Though tainted by the presence of the revealed Vallite magic, it was still an immensely powerful — and today, calm — force…

…!?

 _Who on earth was messing with elemental spirits?_

* * *

Roderick stepped purposefully through the port, looking for the harbourmaster or his shanty. Or what the equivalent of those would be in this country. He was glad that they somehow shared languages, among other things. Everything much easier. He still remembered the first time he had visited a foreign port.

He blinked. He could have sworn that he had just seen a floating island in the clouded sky above. But the sky now only had a few seagulls. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him.

Regardless, the distraction had actually helped him find the harbourmaster, whose office was directly below the island-phantom. He knocked politely, then entered the building. And paused.

"Bennyyyy, I'm so boooooored. I want to go kick the ass of those wolfskins or something. This dainty flower's wilting from lack of sunlight and blood!"

The place was littered in loose sheets of paper that he recognised as permits, reports, damage filings, finance planners and many, many other official documents. A woman was sitting in a slouched pose on the reception counter, facing away from him. She was clad in white… armour? Some sort of armoured costume? He wasn't sure what it was, aside from how revealing it was.

"Charlotte, you should turn around."

The intimidating man standing behind the counter was, contrastingly, wearing a suit of incredibly bulky black full-body armour. A hand-written sign on the counter indicated that he was "Temporary Harbourmaster Benoit", with additional notes: "Harbourmaster Shura is currently missing", "We are trying to find an adequate replacement soon", "Please don't get mad at Benny, he is probably trying his best" and "Go away Scarlet, you aren't helping".

Charlotte turned around, looking annoyed. The front of her outfit was exactly as revealing as the back suggested. As soon as she saw Roderick, however, her expression shifted from bored-and-ready-to-murder to oh-hello-kind-sir-how-may-I-help-you.

Which, coincidentally, was exactly what she said.

Roderick cleared his throat. "I am Roderick of Schtauffen, and wish to inform you that my warship, the Sea Horse, would-" Before he could finish his formal request, he was interrupted by Charlotte walking up to him with a smile.

"Schtauffen? Oh my, I must have neglected my studies. Dear Benny, do you know of Schtauffen?"

"I do not believe that you would know of it, dear lady, as I had no prior knowledge of this land." He gave her a calm smile. This reminded him of the ladies at court - but no lady he knew had a hidden side that was bloodthirsty and rough. Not in public, anyway.

"Oh my, a dashing newcomer?" Charlotte fluttered her lashes. "Do tell of your exploits. I'm simply must know."

A gold-digger, but one with a most curious hidden side. "Well, I am the Captain of the Fleet of Iith and third in line to its throne." He watched as her smile twisted slightly into something more predatory. "I also recently became betrothed to Farnese de Vandimion, a political union that I am nonetheless very pleased with."

There was a pause.

"Charlotte, don't break the counter with your axe again."

"Ugh shut up Benny, it was an accident last time."

...Axe?

Unlike the ladies of the court, Charlotte dropped all sense of refinement as soon as she realised that she had no chance. It was almost refreshing.

"Aside from the anchorage, what else do you need?" asked Benny, scribing something.

"Well, I would like a maps of the immediate area and this country or information on where I could obtain one."

"Ugh, we've got a bunch of maps gathering dust somewhere back there. What else?"

"I'd also like to know what is going on in this country."

Benny and Charlotte glanced at each other.

"Well, you've come to the right place." Benny straightened up, and cracked his knuckles absently. "Our actual jobs are border soldiers in the Nohrian Army."

"We took this temporary job while old man Shura recuperates- uhm, reappears, ahaha. I do apologise, I've got a tendency to mix up complicated terms." Charlotte giggled at the obvious lie, and continued. "Anyway, Nohr - that's our country - has been at war with neighbouring Hoshido for a while, and about a month ago we launched an assault that turned out to be some kind of… sibling fight?"

* * *

 _About one month ago._

"Come with us." Xander's voice was commanding, yet held a thread of pain.

"We are your family!" Ryoma was louder, betraying more emotion than the twins had seen before.

A wide field split by a river. Two powerful kingdoms, each facing the other in a twisted mirror image - and in the center stood the crux of fate. The twins, standing back-to-back, glanced at each other and realised the other's decision.

"Corrin…" His hands gripped the dragonstone, shaking slightly as he stepped away from his sister.

"You know how I am when I make up my mind, Kamui." Holding her own dragonstone, she also backed away from her twin.

"You know what the Nohrians did! Hoshido wanted nothing but peace!" His red eyes flared as he remembered his mother's face, and the released memory of his father killed by Garon. "We were used as mere pawns, do you really think that Fathe- that Garon would take you back?"

"The 'Nohrians'? Kamui, this is our family! Our country!" Her mane of white hair billowed in the wind. "You say that Hoshido wanted peace, then why do they attack our border towns? Why do they not open trade negotiations? I understand that we are at war, but the famine started long before Father declared it as such!"

"Garon is mad! He would never consider trade, and he would stop at nothing to conquer Hoshido. Mother had to raise a magical barrier to prevent invasions and still the Faceless are sent in. It's our responsibility as people to put down a mad dog, Corrin!"

"We are of the Nohrian royal family, and if anyone can change our country, it's us. But you would give up the bonds we shared over a 'true' family we don't remember? Why do you believe that you would not be used as a pawn for them? I see only one choice: transform Nohr from within, with people I know and trust."

Kamui nearly snarled in frustration as his sister stepped towards Xander, and raised his fist into the air. "For Hoshido!" he cried, and let the stone shift his form.

Corrin spun on her heel and barely dodged the dragon's horns. "For Nohr!"she shouted, holding the dragonstone high.

They had chosen their sides. Xander and Ryoma readied their blades. Camilla smiled coldly at Hinoka, who brandished her naginata as the two rose into the skies. Takumi raised his bow, keeping an eye on Leo who was now shrouded in violet energy. Sakura met Elise's eyes and both raised their staves.

But before any of them could attack, a brilliant white light enveloped the land.

* * *

 _Present._

Serpico stepped lightly over the mainsail yardarm, his cloak of wind fluttering gently about him. He had been assigned watch duty while Guts and Schierke went to find Casca and Lady Farnese. Roderick had sent a message by a young messenger girl - the harbourmaster had told him that the area outside town, the Mount Garou range, was home to dangerous beast-people. As Schierke was able to sense the vine snakes and restrain the Berserk Armour if necessary, she had demanded to go with Guts…

Which left Serpico on lookout.

He sighed, and watched the sylphs dance in the whorls of air left by his breath. Aside from maybe the almost bandit-like man with rather nice boots that he had seen lurking at the edge of the docks, this port was almost suspiciously devoid of any criminal activity. Perhaps an effect of a high-ranking noble's presence? He eyed the dual flags on the odd ship again. On one, a dark blue base with a golden insignia similar to a fleur-de-lis. On the other, a white lily on a lilac base.

He hoped Lady Farnese was not hurt.

He glanced down toward the docks again, and froze as he saw a wizened crone glaring at him. He blinked. No. Not a crone. A young girl, wearing a hooded cloak. He shook his head a little, then stepped off the yardarm.

She didn't even blink.

As he softly landed in front of her, a thought crossed his mind that maybe he shouldn't underestimate someone who seemed to be unfazed by his floaty tricks. All too late, however - she was already poking him in the chest.

"Fabric woven with spells to attract sylpheed? Why are the younger generation so foolish!"

What on earth was she wearing under that cloak. It looked almost as lewd as a Kushan dancer.

"The elementals should not be used in such infantile ways, _child_."

Serpico shivered, despite himself. The tone in which she said "child" reminded him of Lord Vandimion. He really did not need the mental image of Lord Vandimion wearing this.

"From what I can see of your innate magical ability, you yourself did not make this cloak, correct?"

She leaned closer, and though Serpico was at least as tall as one and a half of her, he felt like something was looming over him.

"Tell me, was the cloak stolen? Looted?" Her voice was urgent, and the pressure around him increased. "Or… freely given?"

He found his voice. "It was a gift," he murmured, feeling sick.

The pressure instantly lessened.

"You speak very authoritatively for a child," said Serpico, slipping back into his relaxed persona. "Who are you?" He paused. "Or should I say, what are you?"

She looked at him disdainfully. "I am twice-cursed, but human nonetheless. My name is Nyx."

"Twice-cursed?"

"My body does not age, nor does it respond to causality."

Part of that seemed somewhat familiar to Serpico. Before he could ask further, a loud shout came from aboard the Sea Horse.

"Dammit, he's getting away! Hey, you with the nice boots! Stop or taste my steel!"

"Go go Isidoro!"

"Redeem yourself! The thief must catch the thief!"

"I'm not a goddamn thief, shut up you chestnut!"

"He's getting away!"

With a loud clattering, the bandit-like man with nice boots that Serpico had seen before came dashing off the ship, carrying what looked an awful lot like their supplies. He was followed by Isidoro in literally hot pursuit, brandishing his cutlass and salamander dagger. The two elves hovered around him, offering advice and getting in the way. Serpico, judging that Isidoro's flames were more of a danger than the bandit, caught his dagger-wielding wrist as he ran by.

"Hey, what's the deal? Why didn't you catch the thief?"

Serpico ignored Magnifico's complaining, and gave Isidoro a look.

"...Shut up, fox-eyes! You aren't old man Guts, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Put that blade away, you monkey."

Isidoro stared at Nyx. "Who the heck are you?"

"That is not important. _Put the blade away_."

Under both Serpico and Nyx's stares, Isidoro sullenly pulled away from Serpico and sheathed the dagger.

"I'm still going after the thief though," he said and dashed away, Puck and Ivalera close behind.

"How very annoying." Nyx sighed. "A sylph cloak and a salamander blade? Do you not understand what elementals can do?"

"We knew that they can be mishandled." With the two witches away, Serpico supposed that he should take the information being given to him. "And the witch that travels with us said that the sylphs are particularly fond of me."

Nyx snorted ungracefully. "The elementals are only a force of nature." She pulled out a book from… somewhere. "They have no likes or dislikes and simply are. However," the book and her hands glowed, "they do form patterns, habits that the sentimental might call attachment to their wielder."

A glowing magical sphere surrounded her. A very small blue flame flickered into existence. She twirled it absently on her fingertip.

"If the owner changed suddenly without the original owner coaxing them back into a neutral state, they will not adjust their habits for the new."

She invited Serpico to touch the Ember spell. His sylph cloak fluttered, fanning the fire and making it leap violently.

"And unless you are either very lucky, very similar to the previous user or naturally attuned to the elemental type, they will invade your body and slowly transform you into one of them until one day you overstrain yourself and-" Nyx snapped her tome shut, extinguishing the flame with a sharp fizzle. "-you vanish in a gust of wind, a flurry of flame, a spray of water."

* * *

High above, a lonely songstress quietly hummed a melancholic melody. An elderly knight stood guard as she tried once again to reach through the water.

* * *

 _About one month ago._

When the light receded, the plains were changed. Something seemed off about the ground, the trees, the water. They seemed oddly dimmer, yet more detailed. Sharper edges. Darker shadows. And blood.

Sakura released a quiet gasp of shock as she looked towards the battlefield. She had known that there was a war. That there were those who were injured, and even killed. But for some reason, somehow, the full reality of death and war had never hit her. Soldiers collapsing on the point of spears, limbs falling limp as swords cleaved through them, armour and bone breaking under blows from heavy clubs, staggering as they weakened under poisoned weapons. She looked at her older siblings for reassurance - only to find their expressions to be the same as hers. It wasn't simply her inexperience. The world had fundamentally changed.

"What Nohrian trickery is this!" Hinoka was shaking, staring at the battlefield. "What have you done?"

"Casting such a horrific illusion, then further casting aspersions on us? I did not expect you to understand such trickery, let alone wield it." Leo's expression tried to mask his horror, but his eyes flickered back and forth among the bloody carnage. Elise, while terrified, gave a small smile at his sardonic wordplay.

Then the dragons started screaming.

Corrin and Kamui backed away from each other, shaking their heads.

" _What is this…_ "

" _How did this happen…_ "

The two collapsed, their dragon forms fading to reveal their human bodies.

No-one noticed that there were now islands floating in the sky - until the invisible soldiers descended down upon them.

* * *

 _Present._

"Anyway, after the old king got himself possessed by those invisible bastards we formed an alliance with Hoshido to take him down. And after that, it turns out that crown prince- oops, King Ryoma recognised the invisible soldiers as the same ones who attacked after Queen Mikoto got her bucket kicked." Charlotte, who had been rather over-dramatically re-enacting the entire thing, took a bow.

"We've been in a shaky alliance with Hoshido since then," said Benny. "Princess Elise was supposed to depart very soon in a diplomatic visit to the Hoshido capital, but she's… run off somewhere again."

"She hasn't been back for nearly a day, but she took her retainers with her so she should be fine and dandy. Anyway, Roderick of Schtauffen? The Sea Horse? Permission for anchorage granted for a month, or earlier if the contract is terminated before then. Also take these maps, old geezer Shura never used them anyway." Charlotte tossed him the papers that Benny had been scribing. "Rates and plans and all that are all on there, you can also get a discount on repairs if you put in a good word to the shipbuilder apprentice at the Evens Shipyard, the one with soft hands and looks like he's trying his best for his rich dad."

Roderick caught the documents neatly, and smiled at Charlotte. "A lesser man might describe you as a thorned rose, but the wild cornflower describes you best."

"Strong, hardy and looks good while doing it," said Benny, who was moving some of the papers into rough stacks.

"...Thanks Benny. And, er, aren't you engaged, Prince of Iith?"

* * *

 _Elsewhere._

"…, we have to …thing."

A young voice, a girl?

"What … you prop… we do?"

An older voice, stronger yet kind.

"Er… I don't know."

Eyes fluttered open, wincing from the light.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there…"

A sunny field, dotted with stands of trees. Long grasses bearing small, golden flowers. Two youths helping a collapsed stranger.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

* * *

Wow who could the last three be (hint: it's probably not the usual suspects)


End file.
